Music of the Heart
by deadlynightfall
Summary: A collection of song-related fanfictions. More than one pairing, so you're likely to find any and almost everything here. Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

**Song Name ;** Song name here.

**Pairing ; **Pairing here.

**Genre ; **Whatever genre this oneshot fits under.

**Rating ; **Individual rating for this oneshot.

**Oneshot Number ; **I'm going to be numbering my oneshots just to make it easier on myself. That number will go here.

**Song Recommended By ; **If you have asked me to write using a certain song, your name will appear here! 3

**A/N ; **Whatever else I need to put here. :]

- - - - - - - - - -

I've got myself an idea here, and this is the time to tell you about it.

I've also decided to write a collection of one-shots, based on whatever song I'm listening to at the moment.

This time, it won't be just one pairing, it will involve several; but even then, I think that Kidd x Maka is still the best pairing.

So there will be a bunch of those.

Anywho, just wanted to explain how it would work.

The title of each chapter will be the song title.

I'll also repeat the song, pairing, and other info above the story. See above, there's the format there. 8D

You can more than likely find each of the songs on a site like or .

Listen as you read, maybe you'll think of them the way I did. Hehe.

And anyway.

I'm done explaining, so I'll let you go~

I hope you all like this idea, and if you have any songs you want me to write with, tell me in a review, and I'll do my best. :]

- - - - - - - - - - -

-Deadly


	2. Trouble by nevershoutnever!

**Song Name ;** Trouble / / nevershoutnever!

**Pairing ;** Kidd x Maka

**Genre ;** Kawaii desu fluff, ne? It's cutesy writing for a cutesy song.

**Rating ;** K+, I'd say.

**Oneshot Number ;** Oneeeee.

**Song Recommended By ;** My iPod.

**A/N ;** Hehehe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His arms were folded, his head down, his eyes closed, and his thoughts preoccupied. He sighed absently. Of course the girl was on his mind again.

There wasn't any reason why she shouldn't be, not that he could stop his thoughts, even if he shouldn't have been thinking of her.

She was so beautiful, with those lovely green eyes and sandy brown hair, pale skin and full, peach lips.

The look of concentration on her face whilst she read, it was absolutely adorable.

How attentive she was, the way she watched him, almost protectively, was very… sweet, he could say.

And he loved everything about her.

He wanted her; feel her in his arms, to kiss her, to comfort her, to be hers.

But the chances of that happening were nearly non-existent, -1OO/1.

Sighing again, Kidd heard a voice, a quiet voice. A very familiar sounding voice, in fact. _Her_ voice.

"_I love you, Kidd-kun…"_ She murmured.

"Now I'm dreaming about her, too… great." He muttered, before turning to make sure it was true.

It wasn't.

She actually stood before him now, her grassy green eyes glittering happily, a small smile on her face.

She leaned forward…

… and kissed him.


	3. Corrupt by Depeche Mode

**Song Name ; **Corrupt / / Depeche Mode

**Pairing ; **Kidd x Maka

**Genre ; **Romance again except dark this time. Not cutesy.

**Rating ; **T.

**Oneshot Number ; **Two.

**Recommended By ; **My iPod.

**A/N ; **We get to see another side of Maka in this one. I just thought it was fun, because of the mood of the song. Listen, you'll see.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want you." He said huskily.

He had her backed up against his bedroom wall, her eyes displaying frustration.

Forcing her onto the bed and straddling her, he whispered, "Please, let me touch you. Let me kiss you."

She didn't acknowledge his request.

He sighed; knowing that the longing feeling he held would grow on.

He let her go, and she slid off of the bed, turning her back to him.

"Maka." He said, "I'm sorry. Forgive my actions, I cannot express my sorrows." He couldn't say anymore.

He turned away, feeling wrong, like dirt.

He had ruined her, corrupted her, it seemed.

Sitting down, he waited a few minutes, before turning to ask her why she hadn't left.

He then found her hands tightening around his collar, dragging him upwards and slamming him against the wall.

She looked flustered, angry, _lustful._

"I don't think so." She growled. "_I'm_ the seme."


	4. Two Points For Honesty by Guster

**Song Name ; **Two Points For Honesty / / Guster

**Pairing ; **Kidd x Maka

**Genre ; **Angst, Hurt, Comfort.

**Rating ; **K+

**Oneshot Number ; **Three.

**Recommended By ; **mah iPod.

**A/N ; **Sorry for all the Kidd x Maka. I'm obsessed. Shall get some other pairings up here. Just bear with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fool. Dreams are a waste of time." His cold voice echoed on the empty street.

"No wonder you're alone and miserable, with all that time on your hands." She retorted, her tone as sharp as ice.

What a cutting remark.

He kept walking, away from her, away from the pain, his back turned on the world. None of it mattered anymore.

She kept going.

"Your loss. You can run from the truth forever, no one can stop that. But it only proves my point.

It only proves that I'm right.

That you've finally sunk to my level. How you can see that the world isn't at peace.

That pain is the only comfort here. Silence is death. Solace, peace, dreams… they don't exist."

He stopped dead cold, in his tracks.

"You seem to know all too well."

He realized he was dealing with a girl with wisdom beyond her years.

A girl that seemed to know not of love.

"I just want to save you." She murmured, her voice faint and pleading.

He turned his back again for a moment, still stopped in the middle of the rain-washed alley. He faced her, his amber gaze cold and pained.

"And I just want to be saved."


	5. Center of Attention by Guster

**Song Name ; **Center of Attention / / Guster

**Pairing ;** Onesided Black Star x Tsubaki

**Genre ;** Romance on one side, friendship on the other. Humor.

**Rating ; **T for language.

**Oneshot Number ; **Four

**Recommended By ; **My iPod.

**A/N ; **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had always tried to be the center of attention. After all, he _was_ going to surpass God someday. And soon. He knew that much.

Every time he commanded all attention, hers were the only eyes he did not have.

In fact, she ignored him. He never once had those beautiful sapphire eyes laid on him.

That face alone perturbed him.

How could she not see the perfection that he was?

How could she not look at him without lustful eyes?

More importantly, how could _he_ not have the guts to talk to her?

She had a body to fucking die for.

She was smart.

She was caring.

She was mysterious.

There wasn't any reason why any boy wouldn't – or couldn't – want her.

Well, there was, actually.

She had turned every one of them.

Was she a lesbian or something?

If she was, that only made her more attractive.

When he finally got the courage to ask, "You're the only person to ignore me 10O percent."

She replied, which surprised him, "Because I can hear you, no matter what. You don't need me to look at you."

To which he said, "But it'd be nice. And besides, Tsubaki. I'm going to surpass God. You should look at me now, while you still can."

Smiling, she laughed. "Alright. I will. I hope you get there soon."

Walking away, he thought, _"She totally digs me."_


	6. In The End by Linkin Park

**Song Name ; **In the End / / Linkin Park

**Pairing ; **One-sided Soul x Maka, implied Kidd x Maka

**Genre ;** Hurt / Comfort

**Rating ; **K

**Oneshot Number ; **Five

**Recommended By ; **My iPod.

**A/N ; **Isn't it sad that the first time I have another pairing, they're breaking up?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know I'm not perfect! I know I messed up! I can change, please!" She sobbed, watching him go.

"Maka, you're pathetic. Really. Pleading is so uncool. It's over."

Collapsing to her knees, she burst into a fresh wave of tears, the sobs wracking her small, thin frame.

"Soul… please…" She whispered to the darkness, a hollow, cold feeling washing over her.

A heavy rain began to fall, soaking her already shivering body to the bone.

"I'm so stupid…" She whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Her tears were gone now. "I was so close, yet so far… Now none of it matters anymore…"

"Shut up."

She stopped.

A pair of warms arms wrapped around her shaking body from behind.

"You _are_ perfect. In every way. Even if only in my eyes, and my eyes alone."

Amber eyes blinked sadly, his warm cheek pressing against her cold, tear-streaked one.

"I'm here. And you won't ever be alone again."


	7. Coffee's For Closers by Fall Out Boy

**Song Name ; **Coffee's for Closers / / Fall Out Boy

**Pairing ; **Onesided Soul x Maka

**Genre ;** Angst

**Rating ; **K

**Oneshot Number ; **Six

**Recommended By ; **My iPod. Again.

**A/N ; **Erherhehrherhehrehr. meh. ____________;;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't explain her. She was just too complicated; the words just would not form. They weren't good enough.

She often felt the need to explain herself, as well. Telling him of her love, her adoration, and her affection for him.

Lies.

"I don't believe you." He muttered, his heart thudding, as though embarrassed, as if in pain.

"Why?" She wailed, hurt and refusing to give up.

"Because I've been hurt before. Too many times to count."

"But I'm different, I can prove it!"

"That's what they said."

"But I love you!"

At this point, she was crying, sobbing, wanting a chance with the man she loved, but apparently could not have.

"Why won't you listen? Why won't you give me a chance…?"

"Simple." He replied, starting to walk away. She stopped sobbing for a moment, and he continued.

"I will never believe in anything again."


	8. Runaway by Linkin Park

**Song Name ; **Runaway / / Linkin Park

**Pairing ; **Soul x Maka

**Genre ;** Angst, Hurt / Comfort

**Rating ; **K+

**Oneshot Number ; **Seven

**Recommended By ; **My iPod, once again.

**A/N ; **This was, in fact, a Kidd x Maka fic. But, I read it again and decided that it sounded more like Soul x Maka. :]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Huffing, she turned to pack her things.

"Maka?" His voice. Questioning.

"I'm leaving."

"Why is that?"

"I'm sick of your crap. I want to find the truth. No bullshit. No lies. I want to feel like I belong somewhere."

He stayed silent for a moment. He stood, and walked quickly over to her before she could stop him.

Despite her struggling, he managed to wrap his arms around her, barely managing to keep her from walking out the door.

"Maka." He warned, growling. "Let me go. You can't stop me." She replied, trying to break free of his grasp.

Not giving up, he held her tighter.

"Maka. I love you. It's the truth. And I honestly believe, though I wouldn't have admitted it before, that you belong here. With me."

She stopped struggling.


	9. Kissing A Fool by George Michael

**Song Name ; **Kissing A Fool / George Michael

**Pairing ;** Soul x Maka

**Genre ;** Romance. Yum.

**Rating ; **T for implied… um… you'll see.

**Oneshot Number ; **Eight.

**Recommended By ; **I just love the song. That's all.

**A/N ; **I'm mentally kicking myself for dropping these… Soul Eater has just been so difficult to write lately. I found this, though, thought I'd post it.

He knew it was too good to be true. The moment he saw her necking with him... he ran. He had thought it was real. He had believed it to the very bottom of his heart. And he had loved her. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest that he couldn't feel his aching pain anymore.

Panting, he collapsed just in front of his small apartment. He fumbled to get the door open, and stumbled inside, almost drunkenly. He flopped onto the couch, the back of his hand covering his face.

Sighing heavily, it was then that he began to cry. Why couldn't he do anything right? He always screwed up; he always pushed her away, bit by bit. He made things awkward, made them embarrassing. It was no surprise she had left him to hang all over that fool.

He could still feel her lips on his skin, her breath causing sparks to fly and driving him over the edge until he just had to have his way with her. Now... it probably would never be that way again.

He lost track of time after that, but eventually, he heard a knock on the door. He struggled to get up and open it, but when he did, he was faced with the stony expression of the girl who had just broken his heart.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to whisper, blinking to make sure this was real.

"You're an idiot, you know." She replied, almost coldly. He shook his head about to reply, when her lips crashed onto his. "He," she panted, pulling him close, "came onto me. I don't want anything to do with that pervert," She finished, taking no time to kiss him.

After a moment of being stunned, he kissed her back, fervently and desperately, needing to prove he wasn't dreaming. She shut the door, throwing her arms around him, her lips grazing softly over his neck, her breath ghosting over his lips, leaving him breathless as she locked the door, shoving him onto the couch.

This was what he had wanted, their breath mingling and the room growing warm, the air becoming thick with anticipation. This is what he wanted, always.


End file.
